windless
by windless04
Summary: this is the story of sarina also known as windless she is kinda like ritsuka
1. Chapter 1

windless

i do not own loveless

my character's

sarina solozukie 17 - she will come to be called windless

yuekio agatsuma 20- he is the brother of soubi he was the fighter unit to sarinas dead sister slaya

slaya solozukie 20- she is the older sister to sarina she died in a fire her and yue made up the team heartless

* * *

ritsuka 17

soubi 23


	2. Chapter 2

like i said i do not own

* * *

prolouge

everyday I wake up wishing i could remember what i was or how i acted 4 years ago just

maybe my mother would stop causing all the pain she inflicts on me all because i am not

her real daughter it hurts when she ask who are you what have you done with my real

daughterthat is usally followed by a slap or me getting stabbed

my name is sarina solozukie 17 years old and four years ago my sister was burnt to a

chrisp in the chair i sit in the library why oh why slaya did you leave me you knew what mother

was like you where always there for me now you are gone dad left after you died he said that

he couldnt handle mom no more every since then nothing has been the same if anything it has

been worse mom drinks way to much and she doesnt take her pills

little do i know today my life is going to become a storm i i will meet people who will turn my

world up side down


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own loveless

* * *

chapter 1

Sarina walked out the door " rowh ow man give me a break" she opened the front door

pulling her tail out of the door as she closes the door again just in time for something

to smash against the door she flinched she heard her mom " get back hear you little

witch I'm not done with you" Sarina hangs her head and shakes it " oh mom why cant

you see im who i am i cant change that"

at the junior high school

class this is Sarina solozukie welcome " go ahead introduce yourself" Sarina is standing

in front of the whole class her ears was flat against her head and her tail was wrapping

around her leg " my name is Sarina solozukie its nice "gulp" to meet all of you"

lets see go sit behind ritsuka aoyagi

Sarina ignoring everybody stares when they notice the wrap that is covering her left hand

when she sits down putting her head in her arms drowning Sarina hears the class talk

about her

" she looks like a freak and what is up with her hand" " kyle the new girl is a total babe"

tears where starting to leak from her eyes when the last bell rang she was out of her seat

and out the door before anybody was out of their seats she ran down the stairs and out the

front gate she let out a angry snarl when someone grabbed her arm when she looked she saw

a tall guy with silver hair and behind him was a very tall blond guy who was watching the school

building a smile coming to his lips Sarina looks over her shoulder and gasped in shock

"soubi why on earth did you bring your brother he is scaring Sarina" he yelled glaring at the man

holding sarina by the arm

"ritsuka would you mind getting this guy off me before he loses his arm" she is hissing at the man

holding her " let the girl go " he doesn't let go Sarina is struggling to get away " soubi grab your

brother by ear and drag his butt home that's a order" with pleasure ritsuka" he literately grabbed his

brother by the ear

" i didn't literately mean by the ear" he turned to Sarina who was rubbing the sore spot where yuekio had

grabbed her " would you like to our place for the trouble he caused you

" i would love to if it is no trouble" none at all come on we have to catch up" replied ritsuka

Sarina took off and got ahead start ritsuka saw some writing on her back it looked like writing she tripped

falling on her face she tried to get to her feet but her knee was hurt it was bleeding " oh man that is just

great" she dusted her hands off " need a hand" she looked up yuekio was standing in front of her with his

hand out streched for her to take she reached up and took his hand he pulled her up onto her feet.

soubi's apartment

here we are " oh and don't mined those two the one with the teal hair is yoji and the one with red hair and

a patch is natsuo they can be real jerks and a little weird" explained ritsuka

" let her find out on her own loveless she'll learn who we are in time hey cool natsuo she still has her ears

lets go see if they are real" they ran over to her all but tackled her to the floor "hey get off ow" she kicked

them off her causing them to land in a heap she jumped to her feet she hissed" hands off the tail and ears

boys they are a no touching zone got it and you to yuekio got it" she bared her teeth and hissing at them

they looked at each other and then at her she was tapping her foot glaring at them they looked at each

other and then at her they nodded their head she gave them a dangerous look " good then we won't

have any problem" that is when ritsuka spoke up to break the tension " no time for you to visit yue

you have an art assighment that is due tomorrow and you have to get it done you don't want to fail"

" what do you do" her ears was perked up and she was all but jumping up and down while staying in

one spot " i am a art student like my brother soubi would you like to take a look" " yes yes i mean if its

not a problem i mean if you are busy it can waiooh " yuekio grabbed her hand pulling her down the hall

and into a room her eyes went wide when she saw all the pictures that was everywhere " these are

amazing" you sound happier now but i am surprised that your sister never told you about me" " you

knew my sister but you never cam to the house i would remember you came to the school" " yes"

" why sis you come to see me" he nodded his head she was looking at him worried " what" " i never

knew my sister had an adult friend" " what oh my ears don't worry i wont do anything but this "

he grabed her by the chin and kissed her on the lips when he lent back her face was beet red

he smiled " " baka you said you" " i know what i said it was just a kiss" he grabbed his art pad

and pencil " would you like to go to the park and then i can drive you home " " sure we can

go to the park but please dont drive me home i will be fine" they walked out of the room and

was walking down the hall walking by a door the sounds that was coming from inside the room

turned her face red she flattened her ears to the top of her head she put her hands over her

human ears she turned her head to the side giving yuekio a shocked look " stop it soubi oh that

feels good ritsuka don't worry i will be gentle" then there was a loud moan her face went even

redder then it had been she rolled her eyes " yeah i know i am gonna have to start putting my

pillow over my head at night" he reaches the door he heard a growling sound behind him " get

off me jerk ow yoji get off" " nice she bites" Sarina was on her feet and out the door yoji turned

and looked natsuo " i like her she has alot of attitude not to mention she bites hard though i cant

feel it" he was licking the blood off his hand from the wound

at the park

Sarina was sitting under her favorite tree reading and yuekio was at the table drawling every once

in a while he would look up then back down. Sarina looked up " what are you drawling "

" its for school " " i want to see" nope" Sarina dove for it but missed she landed in his lap but

she manage to knock it out of his hand she dove for it at the same time yuekio did she grabbed

it but he pinned her down" get off" Sarina is smiling this is weird i feel safe and protected

" will you get off" " give me the book and i will get off " " you have to show me" OK" he got

off and helped her to her feet then he walked back to the table and sat back down she had

to put her arms around his neck so see could see when he turned to the first page her face

turned beet red the picture was her sitting under the tree " yo..yo..you drew me why"

" well you see my sensie said to draw something beautiful so i drew you" " that is not true

don't say things like that" she cried out she couldn't believe those words she looked at her

watch and gasped " oh man i am going to be late for my curfew i know i said not to but can

you give me a lift home" " sure thing come on"

sarinas house

she waved good bye to him she didn't see her mom looking out the window Sarina walked up

the sidewalk and into the house and up to her room she tossed her school bag on to the bed

and walked over to turn on her computer there was a knock on her door " yes mom"

" Sarina will you come down stairs so i can talk to you" "yeah" Sarina was scared it was never

a good sign when her mom wanted her to come down stairs Sarina got up and walked down the

stairs and in to the living room her mom was sitting behind her desk " come sit down Sarina know

i am going to ask who was that man Sarina i don't like the idea of you hanging out with adults"

" he is the guardian of one of my friends at school" Sarina stopped when she saw her moms

face " who are you" " mom its me Sarina" " no you are not my daughter, my daughter never

had friends and she definitely would never hang out with adults" her mom somehow got

around her desk so fast before Sarina could react her mom slapped her so hard it knocked

her out of her seat she cried out her mom grabbed her by the arm she yanked her to

her feet she pushed her into a glass cabinet shattering it. Sarina felt some glass go into

her back she cried out she reached back and pulled one of the piece out of her back she wiped the

blood off her lip she stood up and limped out of the room she wiped more blood off her lip and put

her shoes on " mom i am going to a whoa friends house for a while you cool down woah stop

throwing things at me will ya hey" Sarina barely dodged the vase that her mom had thrown at her head

she limped out the door there was only one place she could go and that was ritsukas place

ritsuka's place

Sarina climbed up the stairs she was in a lot of pain when she got to the door she knocked a guy answered

that she didnt see before " yes can i help you oh i know you yoji and natsuo haven't shut up about a long

haired girl with silver hair and ears sarina right you look like you are in pain come in and i will go get ritsuka

oh shit i never noticed all the blood hey ritsuka come out here quick theres trouble" " what did the zeros

do this time" " hey thats not fair its not always us sarina is hurt so there" ritsuka ran in and stopped in shock

yoji go get the bandage's bring them to the kitchen come on sarina" he grabbed her hand and draged her into the

kitchen and sat her down " take your shirt off" " what no way" " sarina i have to treat your wounds know take off

the shirt i know its uncomfortalble for you but i dont think of you in that way i am with soubi i even let him take

my ears so you are safe know take it off" she let out a sigh and took her shirt off yoji came in and saw her with

out her shirt and whistaled sarina tossed her shirt at his face " get out you pervert yoji" he laughed as he walked

out of the room " ow ritsuka that stings ow stop" she looked over her shoulder glaring at ritsuka " soubi get in here

please" he walked in and stopped " oh my what happened to you" " my mom got pissed when she saw yue drop me

off and she shoved me into a glass cabinet i wish i knew what the real me is like maybe this wouldnt happen

so often" " what do you mean sarina" " i dont want to talk about it" " ok we wont force you sarina but i am going call"

no im fine im used to this im ow fine ritsuka so help me dont push so hard" " man shut up already you let your mom

push you around but you complaine you deserve what you get" sarina stands up and spins around glaring at ritsuka

" you know what shut up ritsuka you dont know anything about me you just met me today you know what i am

out of here" she grabbed her shirt painfully put it on and ran out of the room they heard the front door open then

slam shut " ritsuka that was uncalled for i think she is going through the same thing you did with your mom" ritsuka looks

down in shame " im sorry i will talk to her tomorrow"

sarinas house

she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom " uh that jerk i can't believe him he doesnt even know me ah i can't believe him

i don't enjoy being beat i put up with it because she is my mother and i love her and im all she got if i have to put up with

this even if it gets me killed i will not leave my mom by herself" sarina climbed into bed and fell asleep.

well this is the end of chapter one i will have chapter two up as soon as i can.


	4. Chapter 5

chapter 5

two weeks later

Sarina was getting irritated because she couldn't leave when ritsuka walked in he could see that

Sarina wasn't happy she had her arms crossed but when she saw him she smiled " good your here

talk to the doctors convince them I'm ready to get out of here" " no you will leave when they say you can

Sarina and that is that" she glared at him that is when yuekio and his brother walked in they heard ritsuka

" is she trying to get you to talk to the doctors to get her out of here again" asked soubi shaking his head

laughing " so what i am ready to get out of here though i don't know where i will go mom not in any condition

to take care of me" soubi looked at his brother and smiled " thats simple live with us we have the room and

we would love for you to live with us" sarina smiled " tell the truth you need my help with the zero boys"

soubie looked at her and laughed" you got me please i feel like strangling them they wont shut up

and they keep getting into the beer" sarina sighed and laughed " OK i will see what i can do no

promise i might kill them myself if they touch the tail hey let go of my tail yuekio" she smacked his hand

away glaring at him " leave it". just then someone walked in to the room he smiled " good morning sarina

remember me" " hi docter whiskey can i leave now i feel much better" he laughed " your pretty cute sarina"

" what the hell" she was glaring at him her ears was standing strait up and so was her tail soubi and his

brother started to laugh " its not funny" the doctor looked at the papers in his hand, then he took a pen out

of his pocket and wrote on the papers then he leaned down and spoke into her ear " you can go but come back

soon to see me opps your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me much" sarina hisses " he is not my boyfriend hey

get off don't kiss me" yuekio forced her head around so he could kiss her, she pushed him away and smacked him

she glared at him " out all of you" they walked out sarina through her pillow hitting yue in the back of the head on

his way out he turned around and smiled, and winked he shut the door just as another pillow hit the door.

sarina growled " man he is so irritating" she got up and walked over to her closet and put her clothes on when she

turned around she gasped yuekio was standing right in the door way " what are you a freaken pervert yue don't

ever come into a room when a girl is changing don't you know that. soubi poked his head in " sorry sarina he opened

the door before i could stop him thats ok he didnt see much now lets get out of here before that annoying doctor comes

back" she grabbed her bag she rammed into yuekio on her way out she winced but kept on walking yuekio grabbed her

arm she whimpered " sorry sarina i didn't mean to jerk i just wanted to know if you wanted me to carry your bag"

" sure here and thanks" they all walked out of the hospital

at the apartment

just as sarina had thought as she walked in the zero boys had beer bottles in their hands sarina walked over and smacked

them in the back of the head and grabbed the bottles and walked into the kitchen she dumped them down the drain then

dropped the bottles in the trash, she walked back into the living room and laughed the zero boys where in shock nobody

had ever done anything like that before to them and let alone a girl.

soubi was clapping when he came into the room " finally some one who can leave them speechless i thought i would never

see the day oh sarina get off her you two" both the zero boys rammed into her knocking her to the ground she cried out

" get off me you dicks ow my back get off thank you yuekio" she got up she walked past the zero boys and into the room she

knew belonged to yuekio she walked to the bed and flopped down on it she layed back and the next thing she knew she felt

someone lay down beside her she opened her eyes and smiled it was yuekio sarina took her foot and kicked him off the bed

he landed with a thud " hey what the hell do you think you are doing that is my bed" sarina glared at him and got up and walked

past him then turned around " then i will sleep on the couch where i know i will be safe and wont have someone trying anything"

she walked out and into the living room where ritsuka and soubi where on the couch cuddling together when they heard her they

stopped and looked up she smiled and she walked to the front door and opened it she walked out the door and closed it she walked

over to the railing and sat on it she looked up at the moon and smiled she started to sing

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction

it was the onething she had from her past that she could use for her future sure her mother never liked it

My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

but her mom wasn't there she may have tried to control her life but she never could take her voice that is one thing noone

could take from her it was hers and only hers

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

her life had everything going for it a new family and new friends

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

this life she is going to make it work if it is the last thing she did

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa a oh oh

sarina looked over as she finished her song and let out a schreech everyone was standing in the door way " how long have

you been standing there" she was still in shock soubi stepped forward "we have been standing here almost since you started

and you have drawn quite a crowd" sarina looked over the railing and gasped her face turning red she backed away from the rail

and ran into the apartment and into the bathroom and slammed the door shut she locked it she slid down the door " man why did i

run that was so stupid i ran just cause of people hearing me sing" she got up and walked to the mirror she splashed water on her face

she looked back into the mirror and shook her head she stood strait up blew a big breath out walked to the door when she opened it she let out a shriek and fell on her butt " you two are going too get it one of these days get away from the dang door" they back away from the door when they see the look on her face and it is scaring the heck out of them she walks past them her tail flicking in irratation she hears them muttering under their breath she turns around " what did you say" they shake their heads and hands " nothing we didnt say a thing" they back into the bathroom and close the door and lock it so sarina couldnt get them " that is what i thought she walks into the room she has to share with yuekio she walked to her bags she started to unpack her bags she layed it all out on the bed so she can see what she had to her name which isnt much all her clothes, pictures her diary thats all she put her clothes in closet her pictures she placed them on the dresser then walked out of the room and into the kitchen yuekio and his brother where they where talking sarina walked by them went to the refrigerator she opened it up she saw bottled water and got happy she turned around " how on earth did you know my favorite bottled water you guys" " when we went to your house to get your things we saw what was in the refrigerator we saw a bunch of water and it had your name on it so we just guessed that it was your favorite" replied soubi " sweet thanks your the best" she walks out of the room and sits on the couch beside ritsuka scaring the heck out of him if he had claws he'd be clinging to the ceiling " god dont do that sarina you scared me" " my bad ritsuka didnt mean to now where did those pesky zeros" " most likely hiding from you which for them is a change" he said laughing sarina started to laugh to she looked over at the door the zeros ducked back so she couldnt see them " to late you two i already saw you" shoot is it safe to come out she wont kill us will she" no boys inless you touch the tail again" they walked into the living room and sat in the floor as far away from sarina as possible ritsuka just shook his head smiling" i am never going to get used to them doing that" what? she asked confused " being scared of you" ritsuka replied " well i don't bite much" she said laughing she yawned streching she took a drink of the water but spit it out when yuekio scared the tar out of her. he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders the zeros started to laugh so did ritsuka she turned around and hissed at him he just laughed " sarina you sound like a angery kitten when you hiss its so cute" yoji piped up " theres nothing cute about her opps" she got up from the couch walked over to him and punched him as hard as she could in the side of the head even though she knew they couldnt feel pain she walked past them i am going to bed but i guess since the couch is being used i will go sleep on the floor nite


End file.
